Oh Gosh Darn It! You All Found Out!
by HumHowellelujah
Summary: Phil accidentally outs Dan and Phil while doing a live show together.


A/N: This is kind of short, but oh well. I haven't posted anything in a while... whoops. Soz. Anyway, enjoy this little drabble I wrote at 1AM in the morning.

It was a Tuesday night, 9PM to be exact, and Dan was doing his live show as usual. Except this time, he had a special guest that went by the name of Phil Lester. Normally, if the two did separate live shows, each would have around 10,000 to 12,000 people watching them. However, tonight was not a normal night and the two of them had decided that they'd do a live show together, just to give the fans some more friendly, domestic, banter between the two. So with around 20,000 people watching, it was safe to say that most of the viewers were very shocked to see how the live show unraveled that night.

"Hi Casey. Hello Alice. Hi everyone else in the chat," Dan started off as Phil continued saying his greetings to more of their viewers.

"'Why are you both here? Dan, what the fuck?'" Dan read from the chat. "Rude," he muttered under his breath.

"Why not?" Phil replied.

"Yeah, why not? It'll be fun, right guys? Two times the bants!" Dan said.

"'Oh no,' says Emily," Phil laughed. "Oh no indeed."

"Right, so let's get this shit started!"

"Dan," Phil warned.

Dan then immediately looked apologetic. "Whoops. Sorry for cussing."

"Yeah, so what stuff do you guys want to talk about?" Phil asked.

"'Talk about your tweet!' said somebody whose name I didn't catch, sorry," Dan read.

Phil turned towards Dan. "Oh, the one about the incident that happened last night? You tweeted about it right?"

"Yeah, so like-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me tell them, I was there too!" Phil interrupted.

Dan squinted at Phil. "No duh, you were right next to me. You say that as if I wasn't there too."

"Shh, let me tell them," Phil insisted.

"'They're so domestic, OMG'" Dan laughed. "For god sakes, guys!"

"Stop interrupting!" Phil continued. "Okay so, we were in bed, sleeping right? But then I heard this noise coming from the kitchen so I sat up and woke up Dan. He was just half asleep and had no idea what was going on and-"

"'OMG were they sleeping in the same bed?' whoops," Dan said.

Phil stopped his story and looked at Dan. Dan smiled and then sighed dramatically before saying, "Oh gosh - dang - darn it! You all found out!"

Phil broke out into a fit of laughter. "You tried really hard not to cuss just now, didn't you?"

Dan laughed and looked at him. "Could you tell?"

"Just a little bit," Phil said as he held up his fingers to demonstrate. "Can I continue our story again? Any last words before you rudely interrupt me again, Daniel?"

Dan smiled. "Nope, you may continue."

Phil finished his story about how the two were in bed together before hearing a strange sound in the kitchen and how they were thinking that they were getting robbed, while in actuality, it was just a mouse that had somehow gotten into their apartment. While Phil talked, Dan switched between listening intently to Phil and to reading the chat. He smiled to himself as he read it.

'Phan is REAL!'

'I can now die happy.'

'Goodbye everyone.'

'I'm actually dead. I have died and ascended into heaven and I'm dead.'

'I told y'all they were fucking.'

Dan actually let out a quiet snort at the last one. Phil looked at him strangely but soon dismissed it when Dan shook his head while smiling softly.

The two continued the live show as usual. They had casual conversations with each other and had a few 'domestic arguments'. They read and replied to the chat, but they both silently decided that they wouldn't say anything about 'phan'. They figured that they shouldn't say anything for now, and just wait to make proper video about them coming out.

The clock soon turned 10PM and both of the men told the audience that they had to leave and make dinner. They said their goodbyes to people before signing off.

The two stood up from their chairs and stretched.

"Well that was exhausting," Dan said.

"Yeah..." Phil replied. "Are you mad? For... You know."

Dan smiled. "Nah, they had it coming. I think it's for the better anyway. No more hiding. I don't even care about the haters right now." Dan shrugged.

"I agree," Phil said.

"I can't believe you outed us like that though! Seriously Phil?" He said while pointing accusingly at his boyfriend.

"What? It was an accident! I forgot that they didn't know so how was I supposed to tell them without mentioning us in the same bed?" Phil walked closer to Dan.

"That's why I wanted to tell them, but no-"

"Don't you even, Howell." Phil leaned closer.

Dan made a cheeky smirk. "Even what?"

"You know what," Phil pretended to glare at Dan.

"I'm just messing with you." Dan held up his hands defensively.

"You better be. Now what do you want for dinner?" Phil pulled out his phone.

"Can we have pizza?" Dan asked.

"Sure we can." Phil smiled before leaning in to lightly peck Dan on the lips.

"Sounds perfect."

A/N: Yay! Thanks for reading. I edited this over very quickly so tell me if you see any mistakes.


End file.
